Ashes
by pulchritudox
Summary: No vampire is exempt from having a mate, but what if there was a reason that even the coldest of hearts never seemed to come across her own? Despite never wanting one, nor searching for one, what happens when the vail is lifted, and he has been there in plain sight this full time? There is a battle coming and this new realization and bond puts the Volturi in jeopardy. #Jametri


_Sneak peek, into what is to come.  
_

 _This is snippet from this story, a Jametri fanfiction. Hope you enjoy and the first chapter will be uploaded very soon._

 **\- PROLOG -**

With my right index finger, I gently brushed the small layer of dust. I could feel it rolling under my fingertip as I dragged it along to the edge of the shelf and then off into the air.

No doubt it would spread and scatter only to fall onto another surface that would be wiped another time to come. It often baffled me how so much dust could collect over the surfaces of objects, if left unkempt, there would be layers upon layers of it and how did it really get there?

It wasn't really a question I would normally find myself lost in, my thoughts with, I was merely distracting myself with such things.

A small sigh passed through my ruby painted lips as turned my finger over and let my gaze fall onto the tip of my finger, a dull gray rim of dust stuck to it. Instantly I knew my features had morphed into an expression that displayed the disgust it brought me.

Quickly I moved my hand to my cloak and wiped it all away the best I could. Not that I wanted my cloak dirty either, but it was better than my skin. Turning from the shelves which homed my countless hourglasses, my gaze was met with another row of them on the other wall.

The corridor which led to my bed chambers held tall bookcases from floor to ceiling on both walls, and they were build especially for my collection.

Some didn't understand my fascination on such things and I would never explain myself to those who questioned it, each of them a trophy, a keepsake of those who had fallen by hand.

What was there not to get about that? I could most likely go down the line and name each and everyone of them, give or take a few, regardless, their deaths were just a number in my collection really.

My gaze lingered for a moment longer before I pulled it away and turned my body to the right and took the path to the door which would lead me into my bed chambers.

My small heels making an echo around me as I walked, getting closer and closer to the door, and finally as I made it to the door my hand reached out for the handel and pushed it open.

The moment my hand had touched the cold metal the scent hit me and before I could help it, a smile crept slowly across my lips.

I had yet to turn around, but I could feel the presence and practically taste his scent on my tongue. I wasn't expecting a surprise meeting, and definitely not near my chambers.

Nevertheless I straightened myself and turned slowly, pulling the door I had only just pushed open back closed as I did so. When my gaze finally fell upon the male before me I could feel those familiar foreign feelings rise within me.

I was still trying to get used to allowing them to live inside my cold heart.

I let the faint smile grow, but not much, it was simply a small smile that I hoped to look sweet, although it probably looked just as coy as my signature smirk.

Nevertheless, his lips seemed to spread even wider than they had already been when I first met his gaze.

He seemed to be taking me in, eating me up with his eyes and although I was no stranger to his gaze, now that everything was finally out in the open between us, it was new and dare I say exciting. Although I would still never admit that outloud.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to tell me why you are standing in front of my bedchambers?" I cooed, softly yet held a sarcastic tone to it.

It wasn't as bitter or cold as I was used to, but then the male before didn't deserve those tones from me, not that he ever did, but now more than ever.

My hand slowly fell to my side and I was now fully facing him and yet he still was to utter a sound.

My gaze drifted to his lips, where his tongue moved across them, wetting them in preparation to speak no doubt and then he moved. No words, just movement, and coming towards me.

I was in no way intimidated by him and he knew that, probably the reason as to why he so freely showed up in this place and confidently made his way right up to where I stood.

Not that I was complaining, but I couldn't help but find amusement in his newly found confidence. A part of me admired him for it, and another part wanted to put him in his place.

It was both a playful thought and my natural way of thinking ironically, that would never change no matter what feelings seemed to reside within me for the male.

I kept my posture straight and my gaze upon him, I knew that from an outsiders point of view I most likely looked like I was threatening him with my gaze, warning him not to come any closer, but he knew better, or he was getting too cocky and continued until he was right in front of me.

His gaze had never left mine and I could see the mischievousness dancing within it as it captured me, his lips curved into a wide smirk full of charm and playfulness I could only expect from the casanovan vampire.

Still he remained silent, drinking me in with his gaze and I was all of sudden also lost for words. No witty, sarcastic comments, no demands or warnings, nothing. I was trapped in his gaze, and I could not help but like it there, no matter if I tried to push it away.

Thousands of years I had been pushing, trying to stay clear of the attraction that was between us, however, he had been persistent and never gave up.

Of course there was the logical reason we all now knew, was the fact a certain relationship manipulator had plaid a part within the fighting attempts we had.

Now, all of that was gone and well, what use was there fighting it? Now the chains had been set free and the true emotions were able to bring us closer.

At first I was torn and didn't want such things, but knowing it was there and not giving over to it, well that was worser fate and needless to say, it made me more angry and bitchy than normal.

So, I gave into his charm, I gave into the feelings and well, here we were. It was still new and there were still boundaries, boundaries he wanted to break down evidently and despite my instincts to push him back, I couldn't find myself doing it.

That wasn't to say at times I didn't and did push him back, after all, that was our game was it not?

I parted my lips as my head tilted back a little to get a better look at him, he was taller than I and standing this close, my eye level would have been his chest and honestly, I would much rather look at his handsome features rather than his clothes.

He had caught me about to speak and tilted his own head to side, pressing his lips together and blowing out some air, coaching it into a 'shushing' sound.

Raising a brow in confusion, I knew i was expressing a look that begged the question as to what was going and on and it was answered with a low chuckle and a hand moving to my cheek.

I subconsciously leaned into his touch, feeling his skin on mine brought almost a warmness to me, despite that, I rolled my eyes at him. His thumb moved in small circles over my cheek and it was soothing, I felt myself drawing closer to him automatically and he welcomed me.

His other hand had lifted and was on my waist within a matter of seconds, before snaking around the back of my waist and pulling me up against him.

I hand found my own hands hand moved, both flat against his chest, one sliding up to the nape of his neck and resting there. Not once did our gazes waver from one anothers and the silence although content and comfortable was there.

I let my lips spread into a wider smirk, and parted to finally speak before he had a chance to shush me once more.

"What happened to the charm, you are losing your casanova status." I could hear my voice practically purr out to him and evidently my words had amused him.

He chuckled, and his lips grew wider before he leaned down, so that our cheeks touched, his mouth close to my ear.

"We would I need words when I can charm you with everything else, princess." he hummed a whisper and slowly pulled his face back.

I had to hand it to him, he was true to the title and his whisper had an internal shiver running through me which I made a point in hiding. My face still as stone, as normal as his face came back into view of mine.

Our eyes meeting once more and then he brushed his lips across my own, it was a feather like touch and tease to get a reaction out of me.

I refused to budge, keeping my gaze locked in his, I knew he saw this as a challenge and honestly? It was probably why I did it so much, the thrill of him trying to get any reaction out of me.

If it was possible his smirk grew and once again his lips were at mine, this time however it wasn't as light, it was an attack. His lips pressed against mine and his arm around me tightened so that our bodies were brought against another tighter.

Like a doll I remained motionless, stuck in position within his arms and lips against mine, he pressed down harder and tried to coach mine to dance with his and I wanted to let them, but this was also spurring amusement itself.

A growl like sound came from his throat as he tried again, even nipping my lower lip with his teeth before prying it away from its resting place.

He had me, and I let my hand on the nape of his neck slip further back and around the back to tangle my fingers into this hair.

My lips giving into his, welcoming the dance he had started. The moment I had, I felt him relax a little, his grip around me remaining the same as we shared a frustratedly passionate kiss, we both had been eagerly waiting for.

We stayed within the dance of our lips for a little a longer before he finally broke out lips apart, a sheepish look in his gaze and a smile that could break any woman's heart.

It was like looking at a teenage boy who had, had just kissed a girl for the first time in his life.

Of course I knew better that I wasn't the first lips to have touched his, but I sure knew that I would be the only one now and would ever be. I'd make sure of that anyway.

Regardless, it was a sight I didn't realise how adorable that look was on him and I couldn't help the smile that graced my own lips.

His hand which had remained on my cheek this whole time softly rubbed against my skin once more and his arm around me finally loosened but I stayed as close to him as possible, which he seemed to like possibly more than I, if it was possible.

"They are requesting your audience in the great hall." He mused softly, the true meaning of his arrival finally being revealed. I found myself glaring at him, eyes narrowed and almost a pout forming on my lips.

Then he soothed it, a quick peck of his lips upon mine and the pout that had threatened form gone and slowly he pulled back my hands sliding from him and falling to my sides.

His hand that had been around my waist caught of my hands and he tugged me forward as if wanting me to walk with him.

I gripped onto his hand as I was tugged and moved forward, glancing up at him with another glare. My glare answered with a wink and another chuckle before he shrugged and began to walk the way he had come, pulling me with him.

I fell into to step with him, rolling my eyes in return for his wink which only had him chuckling more.

"Can't blame me for sneaking in a kiss now can you?" he mused, squeezing my hand in his own and continued to walk with me by his side, hand in hand.


End file.
